jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mutant
Enhanced humanoids with faint traces of ancient Titan blood who manifest random powers of an extraordinary nature. Overview A dormant gene exists in the human species as a recessive trait that causes a spontaneous outburst of “mutagenic” properties that only some individuals manifest around the time of puberty. Millions of seemingly ordinary humans carry this gene within their make-up and only under extraordinary combinations of said gene; borrowed from two like “carrier” parents does the potential for a mutant offspring result. Sometimes the genes became active during puberty but often they lay dormant for years without being realized as fully active, only to be “sparked” into life when the individual is subject to a moment of crisis. In the end the result is the same, the “gene packages” goes “active” and causes a spontaneous transformation that alters the molecular structure of the host and transforms them into an “evolved” state of being that is coming to represent an entirely new form of humanity. There really is no difference between someone who “gained” their abilities as an “acquired” trait late in life, or one who might have developed their mutancy at birth due to some crisis in the womb, as each example embodies the essentially same concept. A human being who was a step removed from the ordinary. The abilities granted by the presence of this gene can be minuscule to god-like. Biology Mutant powers are not necessarily genetically encoded. Fundamentally, all mutant powers can be regarded as simply different manifestations of the same base ability. That ability is the possession and unconscious manipulation of the biology-altering abilities of the dragon ley lines that locks into a particular type of superhuman ability upon activation. The "gene packages" that meta humans possess is a DNA complex that causes them to have certain anatomical characteristics in their brains that humans don't have. Mutants gain several new neurotransmitters, unique neural wiring, and wholly new organelles in the neurons. This special neuroanatomy causes the brain to create a special ki field that exist as a semi-sentient energy-based lifeform. The lifeform takes form as an inconspicuous energy pattern linked to the natural ki flow of a mutant's body. Since the ki permeates a mutant's entire body, it innately possesses an intrinsic understanding of all aspects of physiology (including DNA) to a degree that is beyond human comprehension. The semi-sentience of the ki is tied into a mutant's own consciousness and as a result, its actions are based on the mutant's subconscious will and even biofeedback caused by the mutant's current environment. Because of this connection, at some point during a mutant's puberty (although for some rare mutants, it is while in the womb), the ki takes signals from the mutant's emotional/psychological state, as well as their individual genetic structure, stress hormones, and immune system messengers to modify the mutant's physiology in way that will imbue them with a superhuman ability that might be useful to that particular mutant at the time of manifestation. This means that the environment (both natural and social) and the thoughts/psychological state of a mutant at the time of manifestation have a direct and formative impact on what type of ability will be developed. The first manifestations of these abilities are often triggered by a period of heightened emotional stress. Secondary Mutation Secondary Mutation is a phenomenon in which an existing mutant gains additional powers, or a change in appearance. The first known subject is Polaris.[2] Beast is actually the second and it is he who named the phenomenon.[3] Secondary mutation is noted as the appearance of new powers, or an increase in existing powers. Powers and Abilities Powers Variable. Abilities Variable. Average Strength level Variable. Weaknesses Variable. Breeding Children of members of the Homo Superior race, most often have very similar, exact duplicates, or advanced versions of one or both parents' powers (example: Lady Mastermind, Wallflower, Polaris, Daken, Nightcrawler, Ruby Summers). Occasionally, the resulting offspring can have radically different powers (examples: Quicksilver, Magma). Neither of these results are uncommon when crossbreeding between Homo Superior and Homo Sapiens. Familial power similarities are not only passed from parent to child, but can also be common between siblings in first generation mutants families (examples: Frost Family Tree, Xavier Family Tree, Summers and Grey Family Tree). Though less common, powers can also vary widely within first generation mutants (examples: Guthrie Family Tree and Rasputin Family Tree) just as with parental power inheritance. In very rare instances, a child of two Homo Superiors can evolutionarily regress and be born Homo Sapiens without an X-Gene (example: Graydon Creed). Homo Superior have been shown to successfully crossbreed with several other genus Homo species (Homo sapiens, Homo inhumanus, Homo mermanus, etc.), gods (Asgardians, Eternals, etc.) and other humanoid aliens (Shi'ar, Mephitisoids, etc.). Classification Changelings According to Damian Tryp, Homo Killcrop is a genetic predecessor to Homo Superior. Also known as Changelings or Replacement People, this category of mutants possess an X-Gene which manifests at birth instead of during adolescence. The evolutionary trait of delaying the onset of mutant powers helped more members of the species survive and proliferate.[7] Changelings are still considered by most to be merely a subset of mutants. Also see the list of Changelings. Cheyarafim The Cheyarafim are a subset of angel-like mutants. Apparently the only survivor of the Cheyarafim is Angel. Also see the list of Cheyarafim. Dominant Species Maximus Lobo claimed he belong to a sub-species of lupine mutants he called the Dominant Species.[8] Additionally, Romulus claimed some human mutants evolved from canines instead of primates. Examples would include Wolfsbane, Feral and Wolf Cub. Also see the list of Lupine Form. Depowered Mutants Most depowered mutants are a result of M-Day. Some depowered mutants results other interventions such as the Hope Serum, power neutralizing guns, or losing powers due to other mutants. Some of these effects are temporary, but others are permanent. Some depowered mutants still consider themselves cultural mutants[9] despite not having powers. Also see the list of Depowered Mutants. Depowered mutants are generally divided into two categories: § Pans stands for P'ass '''A's N'ormal. These are former mutants who now appear completely human.[10] Examples include Beak, Lex and Prodigy. § ''Rems is short for remnants. These are former mutants left with some artifact of their former powers such as horns, bone crests, wings or odd tentacles.[10][11] Examples include Artie Maddicks, Marrow and Blob. Externals The Externals were a small group of immortal mutants, who posed themselves as a subspecies. Also see the list of Externals. Homo Insectus It was stated that one-third of the world's human population still carries the vestigial "insect gene", and Ana Soria is the only known mutant of this subspecies, the Homo Insectus. Homo Supreme It was stated that Mr. Immortal is not a Homo Superior, but the first member of the new species: Homo Supreme.[12] Neo The Neo believe themselves to be the next step of human-mutant evolution. The Neo appear to possess X-Genes, but claim to be far more powerful than regular mutants. The Neo separate themselves from the rest of mutants and isolate themselves from society. The Neo were affected by M-Day just like the rest of mutantkind. Not long after the return of Mutant Messiah, the Neo attacked Utopia and were completely killed by the Evolutionaries.[13] Also see the list of Neo. Neyaphem The Neyaphem are a subset of demonic-looking mutants. They claim to be some of the oldest and most powerful mutants. Almost all of the Neyaphem are currently dead or depowered. Also see the list of Neyaphem. Alpha Mutants Alpha mutants have powerful, advantageous mutant traits and no disadvantageous flaws. Perhaps the most feared of mutants, alphas look completely human yet have some of the most powerful abilities recorded. Common belief is that Homo superior will eventually be formed by all alphas, and therefore alphas are the epitome of mutantkind. Currently it is estimated less than 10% of all mutants are alphas, although given they look human the percentage might be somewhat greater. Beta Mutants Betas are not weaker than alphas in what power regards, but they are not perfect. Along their advantageous mutations they have minor flaws, sometimes merely cosmetic, but that hinders them in some significant way. It is believed about 10% of all mutants are betas. Gamma Mutants Gammas are also powerful mutants, having some impressive gifts, but along with those powers they also have major flaws that make their lives hard, often miserable, and many times, shortened. Roughly 10% of all mutants are gammas, and they are usually easy to recognize, as they are often saddled with important physical defects. Delta Mutants Delta mutants lack the impressive powers of alphas, but share their lack of flaws. Deltas are mutants with small abilities of little use under most circumstances. The number of deltas in the world is unknown, but it is assumed they are at least 50% of all mutants, and the number could be far greater because a good number of deltas don't even know they are mutants. Epsilon Mutants Epsilons are the unfortunate ones among Homo Superiors. Epsilons often have minor superhuman traits, but those are overshadowed by crippling major flaws that makes a normal life for them almost completely impossible. It is believed about 20% of all mutants are epsilons, but often is very difficult to distinguish them from gammas. Omega mutants Omega mutants are those with the ultimate power, the baddest of the bad, the supermen of urban myth. 'Omega' is not a scientific classification for Homo Superior, but a popular label that is usually applied to powerful alphas. 'She is an Omega' and 'I have the Omega power!' are mutant slang terms to talk about how 'cool' someone or his or her powers are. Omega, flatscan (derogative for human, does not 'spike' in the electroencephalogram to detect mutants), gene-joke (derogative for mutant), etc, are new terms one can hear in the streets of New York when mutants are talked about. Examples include Elixir's biokinesis[14][15] and Legion's spontaneous mutations.[16][17][18] Also see the list of confirmed Omega Level Mutants. Beyond Omega Some mutants were described to be beyond Omega. Vulcan by Prof. X after being exposed to burst of mutant energy[19] and Franklin Richards by Celestials[20]. Synergy Those with an active gene pakage have special racial traits that are just now being discovered slowly. Among some subtle psychological and physiological differences with regular humans, mutants have several extraordinary, almost mystical qualities, besides their superpowers. For instance: it is a proven fact that the presence of 'active' mutants tends to cause others who have the X-factor to manifest their own powers. This explains the sudden emergence of mutants, not by an insulated event here are there, but as a sudden wave of manifestations that shocked the world. At first there was just a handful of cases, young mutants with weak powers, but in less than a year major cities all over the world had small numbers of superpowered mutants. Then they began to appear in smaller cities, and finally even in rural communities. It took a while to find out why, but now it is know that there is some kind of synergic effect that triggers the manifestation of powers in people that probably would never have manifested otherwise. As mutants became more common and moved among human towns and villages, other mutants became aware of their true nature. And there is more, of course, it seems mutants have a kind of social instinct that pushes them to gather together. For instance: Mutant couples are far more common that they should give the small numbers and dispersion of mutants, to the point that they are more common than human-mutant couplings. There is some kind of instinct that pushes the Homo superior together that has nothing to do with pheromones or any other known form of communication and that probably is related to the EM field lifeform that imbues the superhuman abilities. Some sociologists dismiss this later phenomenon as nothing more than the normal minority group social dynamics, but many now theorize there is some kind of psychic connection between mutants that involves the special EM field. It is also theorized that mutant powers reinforce each other in some degree, allowing groups of mutant to master their powers more easily and to a greater degree they would when alone. This same synergic effect also seem to make mutants want to form their own communities, often leaving behind their human families, and foster human paranoia to a great degree. Category:Terminology